Confirmation
by BeyondBelief01
Summary: Ginny confirms something Draco already knew all his life. One-shot.


**Another D/G fic, a shorter one this time, and not so shippery but still [insert silly eyebrow movement]. It's mostly dialogue**** and it's a little bit silly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I know, the ending is lame. I was uninspired for a good ending...**

**Story is set during**** Draco's 6****th**** year. (Ginny's 5****th**** of course) and rated K+ for a nice little bit of swearing. **

**Disclaimer: there's not a lot here but what's here isn't mine.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was flipping the pages of a book, but not really reading a single word of the text. He had been doing that for ten minutes now and he was getting tired of it, but he couldn't concentrate because there were insects circling around his head. He was too lazy to make them go away with his wand, and now he was trying to make them go away by waving his hand in the air. That was the downside of fleeing outside every once in a while, he couldn't even be alone outside: he was always kept company by the insects while sitting down in the grass.

Even though it wasn't very warm outside, he was rather here than inside, to avoid questions from his fellow Slytherins why he was avoiding them. Yes, life was complicated, and that was

nothing new to him. But he had his own agenda right now. He absently scribbled a few words on a tiny paper.

Suddenly he heard people talking, a boy and a girl. He tried to ignore them but their voices could possibly even be heard on the other side of the lake.

"_...and I told you I didn't want you to..."_ the boy yelled.

"_Look, __it's not my fault!"_ the girl tried to keep her voice down but she failed miserably.

Their voices faded away, and Draco realised they had walked away, but they returned, their voices even louder and shouting even harder than before.

"_I didn't ask you to do that! He can say so but it's not true!"_ the girl shouted and he realised that the voice sounded quite familiar. And then he recognized it.

He realised that the girl was, without any doubt, the Weasley-girl. And Draco knew the gossip that she'd almost had more boyfriends than the sum of the girlfriends of her brothers.

He heard some parts of the conversation, however, it was more a fight than a decent conversation. After a few minutes the shouting faded away again and then there was silence. Then, Draco heard a few steps on the path and an angry looking guy made his way back to the entrance, murmuring angrily and swearing under his breath.

Only thirty seconds later, the Weasley-girl appeared on the path, her eyes were remarkably red but there was no trace of tears on her freckled cheeks.

He looked up at her, disturbed, and stared at her.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounded irritated, which was probably only _partly_ because of him.

"Nothing, I was merely looking. And since that is not a crime, there's no need to fuss, Weasley," he said dryly.

"Oh just just up, I don't understand how you get fun out of harassing other people!" Ginny said, raising her voice although there was nobody else left who could hear her.

"Ooh, a little bit edgy, are we?" he grinned, raising one eyebrow as he continued, "my guess is that you just got dumped, am I right or am I right?"

"You couldn't even be more wrong, Malfoy!" she sneered, making her way to the stairs leading to the entrance. In only a few steps, he was in front of her, blocking her way, and even more, invading her personal space. They were standing toe to toe and almost breathing the same air. He realised she was much shorter than him and he had to look down at her to look her in the eye.

"Don't sneer to me like that, just answer the question, you little bitch!" he breathed, and he had to hold back a little grin when he saw that she had to take a step back to look at his face. He was actually surprised that he had reacted so fiercely, but he guessed he was just relieving the tension caused by the numerous insects flying around his head.

"_I_," she pointed at herself, "just _dumped_ that little prat!" she said with a dangerous undertone in her voice that didn't go unnoticed, "but I don't see why you'd even bother, you only like to harass and annoy other people. And besides, you would never understand issues like this!"

"Why would you say that?" Draco said, quasi-surprised, "because I am an arrogant Slytherin and Slytherins don't have feelings, just like everybody from Gryffindor tells you?" he said, still acting surprised to provoke a reaction from the red-haired girl.

"Well...yes, that too!" Ginny said, moving her hand upon his chest and pushing him out of her way with more force than he had given her credit for.

"Oh, you mean there are more reasons?" he asked while she marched back to the castle, her body looked a little bit tense.

She turned around, her expression a mix of annoyance and amusent.

"Hell, yeah!" she shouted and a grin appeared on her face, "you're a _guy_!"

Draco didn't react, but he rolled his eyes instead, "thanks for the confirmation, Weasley," he muttered, before he made his way back into the warm walls of the castle, brushing past her with big steps. He glanced back over his shoulder once and saw her still standing outside, looking puzzled. He didn't feel like continuing that useless conversation, it had been a waste of time. Well, at least she had confirmed he was a male species, so maybe it hadn't been wasted time after all.


End file.
